


Sweet as Miss Honey

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Incest, Intersex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Matilda has returned home after a break from college, and Miss Honey couldn't be more thrilled. After dinner, when their conversation moves towards relationships, they'll discover a new side to their own. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Aged-up Matilda. G!P Matilda x Miss Jennifer Honey.
Relationships: Jennifer Honey/Matilda Wormwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Sweet as Miss Honey

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT THIS STORY, OLD AND NEW READERS ALIKE. IF YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH MY WRITING, YOU MAY KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT. BUT, FOR ANYONE NEW, HERE ARE SOME THINGS I NEED TO MENTION AT THE START BEFORE YOU READ. MATILDA IS ABOVE THE AGE OF 18 IN THIS STORY. SHE IS INTERSEX, MEANING SHE IS A GIRL WITH A PENIS. SO, IF YOU'RE BOTHERED BY THAT THEN THIS ISN'T A STORY FOR YOU. AND THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN EXPLICIT SMUT BETWEEN HER AND MISS HONEY. IF YOU'RE STILL ON BOARD WITH READING, PLEASE ENJOY.**

**XXX**

Matilda pressed the doorbell and felt an overwhelming surge of nostalgia as she listened to the chime of her home. She stood outside the front door and waited excitedly. Even though it had only been a few months she was last here, it had felt like a lifetime ago. For the college student, the agonizingly slow days leading up towards the winter holidays were worth the trouble. Though she always wore her smile, it grew considerably as soon as the door opened and Miss Jennifer Honey greeted her.

''Matilda!'' Jennifer's said happily as the two hugged tightly.

''Hi mom.'' Matilda replied, wrapping her arms around Miss Honey's body and holding her close.

Immediately, the fresh smell of flowers and honey filled Matilda's nose and she almost cried with joy. Even if she was only staying for a few days, she wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else other than home with the woman who has shown her more love and adoration that Matilda thought was possible in the world. The two simply stood in silence together, hugging each other as if they were afraid of losing each other if they let go.

When the finally parted, Jennifer Honey kept her hands on Matilda's arms as she eyed her adoptive daughter from head to toe. ''Are you still growing? You're taller than before.''

''I doubt it,'' Matilda replied. ''I had my growth spurt fairly early, evident by the fact everyone on campus seems to be taller than me.''

Jennifer laughed, trying to imagine what that must be like to see others tower over Matilda again. It reminded her of long ago when Matilda first came into her life. The years seemed to have flown by before her very eyes as Matilda was now an inch or two taller than her. She was using all of her willpower not to get teary in front of her daughter.

''Come on in, I'm getting dinner ready.''

Matilda smiled and stepped inside. As soon as Jennifer closed the door behind them, Matilda sighed and used her powers to mentally move her suitcase above the floor. It was a pain to drag the thing while out in public.

As Matilda found her old room and set her bag down, she quickly returned to the dining room to help Jennifer prepare the table and get the food ready. It was a quant meal just for the two of them. Oh, how Matilda missed Jennifer's cooking. She still marvelled at how the older woman seemed to put care and attention into every aspect of her life. Her taste buds sang with joy as she tucked into the lovely home-cooked meal.

Jennifer listened to Matilda go into great detail about her time in college. She was fascinated to hear Matilda excel in all of her classes and become the front runner in all of the clubs she attended. She expected nothing less from her special little girl. While she had grown lonely over the past few months, she knew this was what Matilda wanted and she wasn't going to hold her back from doing what she wanted and fulfilling her full potential.

''I'm happy to hear you're enjoying yourself,'' Jennifer said with a bright smile. ''And I'm so proud.''

Matilda gave her mother the same toothy grin as always. Despite being a young woman now, she was still recognisable. ''I didn't know what my expectations were for college. But, I'm glad to say that it hasn't disappointed.''

Finishing the last bit of food on her plate, Jennifer cleaned her mouth with a napkin and set it to the side as she looked directly into Matilda's eyes. Matilda stared back curiously, knowing that something was on her mind. Her intrigue increased when Jennifer gave her a mischievous grin. ''Tell the truth, are you seeing anyone?''

''Mom?'' Matilda gasped. ''I'm there to get a degree, not party.''

''I know, but you don't have to meet someone at a party for sparks to fly.''

''I knew you were going to ask me this.'' Matilda laughed.

''Well…'' Jennifer twirled a bit of loose hair with her finger, trying not to break into giggles as she pretended to be the serious mother. ''I noticed your friends post some pictures with you tagged in them, and I couldn't help but notice there was a brunette always by your side.''

Matilda almost spat out her drink. ''No way!''

''What? She's pretty. I wouldn't be upset if you came home with a girl like that…''

''No, no, no…'' Matilda waved her hand to silence her mother. ''We're just friends. I promise, I'm not dating anyone.''

''Sweetheart, I'm teasing,'' Jennifer covered her mouth behind the back of her hand, trying not to sort with laughter as Matilda's face became flustered. ''Plus, I know that if there was a girl who stole your heart, you'd let me know.''

''Of course,'' Matilda rolled her eyes. Her lips twitched as she smiled and she tried to avoid eye contact with Jennifer for a few seconds. ''What about you?''

Jennifer Honey stilled. She picked up hers and Matilda's empty plates and brought them to the sink. ''What about me?''

''Are you seeing anyone?''

''Excuse me?''

Matilda shrugged. ''What? I can't ask you?''

Jennifer let out a noise that was mixture between a gasp and laugh. ''I'm…I…''

''Sweetheart, I'm teasing.'' Matilda said sarcastically and winked.

Rolling her eyes, Jennifer placed all of the plates and cutlery into the sink. Matilda quickly joined her, assisting with the cleaning as the two of them didn't say a word. They continued to wear their smiles, however, Jennifer felt something tug in the back of her mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Matilda glancing in her direction. She knew that her daughter didn't want to pry into her personal life, but she also had a feeling that she was trying guilt her into spilling the beans. The two of them and learnt not to keep secrets from each other and be honest and open with anything that was troubling them.

''I'm not seeing anyone,'' Jennifer admitted as she put away the last dish. ''I think it's too late for me to get into the dating game.''

''Says who?'' Matilda scoffed.

''Do you know anyone who wants to be seen with an older woman?''

''I know plenty of girls who would jump at the chance,'' Matilda said. ''I know for a fact that you've been like a sexual awakening for so many girls. Heck, I think older women are hot.''

Jennifer felt a lump in her throat. She wasn't surprised to hear the confession. But, hearing right as they were talking about her seeing someone made it seem like Matilda was trying to show interest. Ignoring that thought for now, Jennifer turned to Matilda. ''When people go for someone older, it's because the older person is more experienced. I'm…lacking in that department.''

Matilda slowly nodded, understanding what she was saying. ''That shouldn't get you down. I have no experience with sex.''

''Welcome to the club…'' Jennifer said before she could stop herself. She groaned and pressed her head against her hand.

Instead of expressing out right shock, Matilda offered her mother a sympathetic look and placed a comforting hand on Jennifer's shoulder. ''Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed about. Losing your virginity isn't like a rite of passage like media tries to tell you. People at my college don't care if someone is a virgin. Heck, people know that I'm gay and intersex and they don't chase me down the street with pitchforks and torches.''

The outlandish statement mixed with Matilda's deadpan tone got a laugh out of Jennifer, just what the young woman wanted. Already, Jennifer could feel the stress melt away as she grabbed Matilda's hand and held it before offering an appreciative smile. ''If people did do that to you, they would have to get through me first.''

''You know I could just…''

''No powers!'' Jennifer scolded, waving a finger at Matilda's face.

''I won't do it. I'm just saying I have the capability to do so. Just as you're capable of deciding if you want to see someone and what you'd want to do with them.''

Jennifer nodded. Even from a young age, she always got the feeling that Matilda was wiser than she was. Now, with Matilda as a young adult, Jennifer felt like Matilda was the kind of person she wanted to be. Smart, confident, beautiful and not afraid to follow her dreams and be the person she wanted to be without fear of rejection. To this day, she wished she could get back her childhood that Agatha Trunchball took away. But, then she might not have met Matilda. And she couldn't imagine that possibility.

''I've wanted to…'' Jennifer said bashfully. Her cheeks reddened. ''I've just never got close enough with anyone. You're the closest person in my life.''

Matilda raised one eyebrow at her with interest. ''Mom, was that a proposal?''

''What? No!'' Jennifer gasped. ''I didn't mean it like that. We're mother and daughter.''

''Not by blood.''

''You did not just say that.'' Jennifer laughed. Just as she was about to walk away to the table to tidy away, she was stopped in her tracks by Matilda brushing her hand.

Matilda would never grab Jennifer to get her attention. She had to imagine that Trunchball made her go through a lot of torment when she was growing up, so Matilda made sure that her touches were kind and soft, and she would never take hold of Miss Honey like she was in control. All she needed was to get the older woman's attention, and she had it as Jennifer gazed into her eyes while Matilda stepped closer.

''I'm serious,'' Matilda said quietly. She reached out and brushed a strand of hair out from Jennifer's face. ''I need to be honest. I did think about dating in college.''

''Oh?'' Jennifer said, lost for breath as Matilda closed the distance between them.

''But, I haven't, because none of them compare to you.''

Jennifer gulped. ''Matilda…''

''I know it's frowned upon, and I would never want to make you do anything you're not comfortable with, but I can't shake away these feelings. You've done nothing but show me love and kindness. You saved me from Trunchball. You saved me from my parents. You were never disgusted that I was born differently. You always help me become smarter and more confident every day. How can I not fall in love with you? And the reason why I'm telling you all of this is because I have a hunch that you might feel the same way.''

Jennifer was speechless at first. For years, she had longed for some kind of confirmation that she was raising Matilda right and being a good mother for her. She knew how to be a teacher. But, she hoped that she would do right by Matilda and show her that there were no limits for what she wanted to be. She was watching the birth of a star that burned brighter every day and filled her world with so much light and warmth.

''Over these past few months,'' Jennifer whispered in a husky voice. ''When you left for college, there was a void. I knew that you weren't far, and we'd still see each other, but I felt like something was missing. I think in that time you'd become so much more to me. But…''

''But what?''

''Wouldn't you rather be with someone else? Someone smarter than me? Someone prettier? Someone younger?''

Matilda smiled and then rested her forehead against Jennifer's. ''I want to be with the one who helped me become the woman I am today.''

It was almost impossible for Jennifer to breathe. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She glanced down at Matilda's lips. They were inches from her own. She was so close, she could almost taste her. She felt a hunger and a fire stir within the pit of her stomach and travel throughout her whole body. It was unlike anything she'd experienced before. Only Matilda had made her feel this way, right here and right now. There was no point in lying to Matilda or herself.

She nodded. ''We should probably go to the bedroom then.''

Matilda carefully took Jennifer's hand, wary of how nervous she was.

''No,'' Jennifer said, stopping Matilda. ''I meant the bedroom in the cottage. I want our first time to be there.''

Matilda's smile returned. ''I wouldn't have it any other way.''

**XXX**

In their cottage away from the rest of the world, surrounded by flowers of all kinds and with the sun setting over the horizon, Matilda and Jennifer Honey stood in the bedroom staring at each other. They haven't said another word to each other from the house to this place where they could call it their own. It felt perfect that what they were about to do should happen here. Just an hour ago, Jennifer would have pictured herself doing something like this, especially with her daughter of all people. But, it somehow felt right.

As Matilda's hands roamed up and down her body, Jennifer bit her bottom lip in anticipation. The setting sun outside of the window cast the bedroom in an orange glow, like the room was alight with burning candles everywhere. Jennifer didn't think Matilda was using her powers to make everything seem more romantic, but it seemed like everything was working out perfectly for them.

They pressed their foreheads together again before Matilda tilted her head and gently pressed her lips against Jennifer's. It was quick as they pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes for a second before they returned to kissing, this time with more passion and less hesitation. Matilda wrapped her arms around Jennifer's waist while Jennifer cupped Matilda's head in her hands. They moaned against each other's lips. Matilda gradually pulled them back until the back of her knees hit the bed and she pulled Jennifer down on top of her.

Already, Jennifer was panting as their kiss became more heated. As Matilda pulled her up on the bed, she started to grind her body down on the young woman, doing whatever came naturally to her. She trembled and gasped as she felt Matilda's hand grope her breast through her shirt, massaging it tenderly through the fabric. Matilda then spun them around so that she was now on top, pinning Jennifer down onto the bed. As Jennifer lay beneath Matilda, she began to feel something harden and grow between the young woman's legs. Feeling Matilda's erection grinding against her sent more sparks surging throughout her body.

''Oh, sweetie.'' She moaned as she felt Matilda's hand slip under her shirt and slowly pull it upwards, exposing her stomach.

Matilda continued to pull on Jennifer's shirt. Jennifer lifted her head and assisted Matilda in removing it, revealing a pink bra underneath. Instantly, Matilda's lips latched on Jennifer's exposed skin, kissing and biting on her neck and sucking tenderly. Jennifer's moans grew louder and more frequent and she fumbled with the hem of Matilda's shirt, desperate to take it off too. Matilda sat up and quickly removed her shirt and tossed it away. She wore no bra, revealing her breasts to her mother. They weren't as full as Jennifer's but they were still cute. Jennifer leaned up so that she could kiss Matilda passionately again as her hands kneaded the younger woman's perky breasts.

Matilda's hands seemed to be everywhere. She cupped Jennifer's breasts through her bra, causing Jennifer to throw her head back with joy, gasping and crying out more moans of pleasure. She was so overwhelmed that she fell back onto the bed. Matilda leaned down, hovering over Jennifer's body. With a swift flick of her wrist, she had snapped at Jennifer's bra and threw it away. Jennifer's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She longed for Matilda to use her powers in such a way. Matilda's head came down between her boobs, and she started to kiss and suck on them. Matilda's tongue swirled around one nipple, playing with it and teasing it with her teeth before she shifted her attention to the other.

More moans escaped Jennifer as Matilda continued to suck on her breasts and then use her powers to slowly unbuckle her jeans. Jennifer lifted her hips as she felt her bottoms being removed telekinetically. The material slid down her legs, revealing to Matilda pair of pink panties with a noticeable wet patch between her legs. Meanwhile, Matilda's hands and mouth never left Jennifer's body. Eventually, one of Matilda's hands moved downwards, gliding over Jennifer's stomach, tickling her flesh with her fingers. While there was a good level of enjoyment shared between them with Matilda stripping Jennifer using her powers, they both agreed that feeling Matilda remove her clothing was much better.

Matilda's fingers tugged on Jennifer's panties in time with her lips kissing down her body. She kissed the underside of Jennifer's cleavage and then dragged the tip of her tongue across Jennifer's stomach, making her lover shiver with anticipation. Jennifer's panties weren't removed completely. Matilda left them dangling on Jennifer's right leg as she rubbed her hand all the way up her leg and then towards Jennifer's wet pussy. Matilda slowly brushed her tongue against the entrance, tasting Jennifer's arousal and smiling.

''Sweet as Miss Honey.'' She whispered before licking Jennifer more and rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Jennifer whimpered and arched her back upwards, bucking her hips down so that she could bring Matilda's face closer to her most intimate place. Her body was burning with desire. She'd always wondered what it would be like for someone to go down on her, and Matilda didn't disappoint in the slightest. Despite being a virgin herself, her tongue worked expertly to hit all the right spots. She flicked it on the clit, made little circle motions around the wet lips and then slowly penetrated her. Jennifer clutched the bedsheets, trying to stop her body from trembling. It was a task that was easier said than done as Matilde thrust her tongue inside and then pulled back before repeating the motion at a steadily increasing pace.

''Matilda…'' Jennifer said. She wanted to say how wrong it was that she was crying out Matilda's name with lust and desire, but she was too far gone to care. She loved the sound. ''Matilda, Matilda!''

Matilda liked the sound too. She only wanted Jennifer Honey to say her name like that, and she wanted to hear it every day they were together if possible. She rubbed two fingers against Jennifer's pussy and then as gently as she could she pushed them inside. Jennifer's body jerked in response, but then she started grinding her hips, wanting more. Matilda worked her tongue and fingers in tandem, trying to get the most amount of pleasure possible for the woman who stole her heart.

Jennifer's legs locked around Matilda's head as she felt a third finger being added, thrusting in and out of her pussy harder and faster. Matilda slurped on Jennifer's juices. They flowed out of the corners of her mouth and dribbled down her chin. She couldn't get enough of the taste, and Jennifer couldn't stop shaking as she felt something happening to her body. It took a moment to realize she was about to come. It had only happened whenever she masturbated, but this sensation was that times a thousand. She tried to cry out a warning to Matilda, but she couldn't find the strength in her voice.

She unlocked her legs around Matilda's head and she gripped her hair, trying to pull her away, but Matilda didn't move. She sucked and fingered Jennifer. Jennifer raised her hips into Matilda's face and screamed at the top of her voice. Her orgasm seemed to last for minutes as she gushed all over Matilda's face. Still, Matilda held on, desperate to taste Jennifer Honey's juices like it was her last meal on earth.

Jennifer collapsed onto the bed, sweating and shaking. Her toes were curled as her body jolted a few times as Matilda stood at the edge of the bed and watched her. All Matilda wanted to do was remove her jeans, but Jennifer also liked the idea of Matilda looking at her as she came down from her high. Her eyes were drawn to Matilda's boxers and the very obvious bulge with a small wet spot. Jennifer licked her lips and her eyes widened when Matilda removed her boxers and her penis came into view. This was the first time Jennifer had seen it in such away. She knew that Matilda had grown, and it seemed she grew in other ways too.

After getting an eye full, Matilda crawled back onto the bed and positioned herself between Jennifer's legs. Before she could do anything, Jennifer raised her hand to stop her and Matilda feared that she had done something wrong. ''What is it?''

Jennifer gulped and glanced down at Matilda's erection. ''Do you want me to return the favor?''

Matilda wasn't expecting to hear that. While she did want it, she wondered if it was what Jennifer wanted to do for their first time. ''I don't mind. I just didn't think it would be your thing.''

''If it's you, I want to do it,'' Jennifer blushed. ''Although, I don't think that I want to…swallow.''

Matilda looked over at a desk next to the bed and using her powers, she was able to levitate a box of tissues and bring them closer. Once that was settled, the two women spun around so that Matilda was now lying with her back on the bed and Jennifer was lowering herself down until her head was between Matilda's legs. She gazed at the pulsing and thick cock standing upright. Jennifer brought her lips closer and kissed the tip. The salty taste of pre-cum caught her off guard, but she licked her lips and returned to kissing the head again.

Matilda moaned as she felt Jennifer's sweet kisses move down her shaft, all the way to the base. Then, Jennifer moved back up the length by licking up the underside. She felt the bumps of Matilda's veins beneath the hard flesh. She moved her head back and gazed at the cock before sealing her lips around the head. It was a daunting task to try and fit it all in her mouth. Her lips were stretched and when she started to bob her head up and down, trying to take more of the length, she realized just how big Matilda was. There was no way she could take it all in her mouth, but Matilda didn't expect her to do it. She patted Jennifer's head, signalling for her to go at her own pace and do whatever made her comfortable.

For Jennifer, it was more than just returning the favor. She enjoyed it. She enjoyed the taste. She enjoyed the sounds Matilda made. She enjoyed the simple fact that she was sucking her daughter's massive cock. It was such a dirty thing to admit, but it drove her wild with lust. She had to reach between her legs and rub her dripping pussy just to ease the building tension. She sucked on the dick harder, coating it with more kisses and licks. Matilda's cock was soon drenched with Jennifer's saliva.

''Miss Honey…'' Matilda cried out. ''I'm cumming.''

Matilda didn't seem to notice that she had slipped back into old habits and addressed Jennifer like she did when they were teacher and student, but Jennifer noticed and it made her heart flutter. She was so entranced with Matilda's words that she nearly was caught off guard when Matilda used her powers to bring the box of tissues onto the bed. Jennifer removed her mouth from Matilda's cock and started to stroke it as fast as she could. She pumped the shaft as she got some tissue just in time to watch thick threads of cum blast out of Matilda's cock. She just caught it and was mesmerized by the sight. It was too much too soon for her to try and swallow it, but they were both more than happy with this.

After a few more spurts, Jennifer kneaded Matilda's balls gently, making sure that her sweetheart was done before removing the tissue. She set it aside and sat next to Matilda. ''Was I okay?''

Matilda stared up at her love. ''That was amazing. Sorry, if I was quick.''

''Don't be,'' Jennifer then put on a sultry smile. ''We can practice on that.''

Matilda nodded. She watched as Jennifer lifted her leg over her body, and slowly lowered herself down. Matilda clawed at the bed sheets. She wanted nothing more than to feel herself inside of Miss Honey as soon as possible. However, a thought soon came to her. ''I don't have a condom.''

''It's okay,'' Jennifer said. ''I want to feel you inside me for the first time.''

Their hearts seemed to stop as Jennifer lowered herself more and more. Matilda grabbed her hips to help her. She could have used her powers and that might have been easier, but it felt more personal with her hands touching Jennifer's skin. The tip of her cock poked against Jennifer's entrance. Her juices leaked down the shaft as she sat on top and felt Matilda's cock stretch her out. The thickness made Jennifer release a silent gasp. She cooed and moaned, trying to work through the pain as she was able to take the full length inside of her. Matilda groaned and held onto Jennifer, keeping her seated whilst she got used to the girth.

After a moment of waiting for the pain to subside, Jennifer lifted her hips slightly and then slammed back down harder than anticipated. She was nervous and excited, but she wasn't going to stop now. She rolled her hips as she started to bounce on Matilda's cock and Matilda thrust her hips upwards, pounding her cock hard and fast. Reaching up, Matilda groped both of Jennifer's breasts. Her thumb rolled over the hard nipples, elicting more moans of approval from Jennifer as she rode Matilda.

The feeling was immense and powerful and passionate all rolled into one. Despite both of them already having orgasms prior to this, they could both feel that they were already getting closer to another one. Jennifer leaned forward and placed her hands down on either side of Matilda's head. She rocked her hips backwards and forward, bouncing them up and down, she let out a chorus of moans as Matilda strengthened and quickened her thrusts. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed throughout the cottage alongside their cries of pleasure. Matilda's fingers stroked Jennifer's sweaty skin. Her hair clung to her face. She was a sight so beautiful that for the first time in a long time, Matilda couldn't think of a word to describe her.

''Miss Honey,'' Matilda said it again, and it made Jennifer quake with lust. She could feel her wetness pouring out from her as Matilda leaned up to hug her and smash their lips together. ''I love you.''

''I love you, Matilda!'' Jennifer said against Matilda's lips as she felt her climax approaching. ''I love you.''

Matilda gripped Jennifer's body as she well and truly fucked her. It was primal and romantic at the same time as they moaned into each other's mouths and came at the same time. Jennifer gushed all over Matilda's cock, and Matilda fired a massive load deep inside of Miss Honey. Jennifer groaned at the feeling of Matilda's seed pouring deep into her pussy and leaking out of her. Even when they were done, they stayed liked this for a long while, holding each other and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

They were both quite looking forward to tomorrow, and the many tomorrows that followed.

**XXX**

**DID YOU LIKE THIS STORY? WAS MISS HONEY ONE OF YOUR FIRST CRUSHES? I HOPE YOU HAD JUST AS MUCH FUN READING THIS STORY AS I DID WRITING IT. TA-TA FOR NOW. STAY SAFE AND STAY SUPERSWEET.**


End file.
